My Sweety Family
by diniyunjae
Summary: Hanya kisah lovely dovely pasangan YunJae yang tanpa sepengtahuan publik sudah memiliki anak berusia 2 tahun bernama Jung Moonbin yang selama ini tinggal di Gwangju. ONESHOOT. fluff, romance, family, non-conflic. Yang udah baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak nee.. :D


Title : My Sweety Family

Pairing : Always, forever, together YUNJAE XD

Cast : Jung Yunho

Kim Jae Joong

Others…

Genre : Romance, Family, fluf

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Mereka saling memiliki. YunAppa milik JaeUmma. JaeUmma milik YunAppa. :D  
WARNING : ini Boys Love. YAOI. Gay. Men x Men. M-Preg. Yang gk suka mendingan jauh jauh!. No Bash ^^

^^ Happ Reading^^

.

.

.

"Boojae, ayolah Boo.. jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini" rengek namja tampan bermaga Jung itu. Saat di atas panggung kalian dapat melihat betapa berwibawanya namja manly yang akrab dipanggil Yunho ini. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! Dia tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil berumur 5 tahun yang minta dibelikan robot – robotan jika sudah dengan Boojae-nya.

"Ck, pergi sana! Jangan halangi aku. Aku ingin merapikan penampilanku, dasar beruang sipit!" kata Jaejoong dengan sadisnya membuat orang yang dikatai 'beruang sipit' tadi mebelalakan matanya.

"Ya! JUNG Jaejoong. Tidak sopan sekali kau dengan SUAMIMU!"

Jung? Jung Jaejoong? Bukankah namanya Kim Jae Joong? Dan.. apa tadi? Suami?

Ahh.. mian, sepertinya Dini lupa memberitahukan sesuatu penting pada kalian.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jae Joong memang telah resmi menikah sejak dua tahun yang lalu tepatnya pada tahun 2007. Pasti sudah pernah nonton Bojour in Paris'kan? YunJae melaksanakan pernikahan mereka di Paris, bersamaan dengan kegiatan photobook DBSK. Tak banyak yang mengetahui status mereka saat ini kecuali dari pihak SM Ent, keluarga, dan YooSuMin. Dari pernikahannya itu, pasangan fenomenal ini sudah dianugerahi seorang namja kecil yang tampan bernama Jung MoonBin yang saat ini telah menginjak umur dua tahun.

Readers jangan heran dengan apa yang barusan Dini tulis. Tentu kalian sudah tahu dengan yang namanya M-Preg? Atau Intersex? Atau Transgender? Atau apapun namanya. Kim ah.. Jung Jaejoong juga salah satunya. Tidak, dia tidak menggunakan jalur operasi, tapi memang semenjak dilahirkan di dunia, Jaejoong sudah memiliki rahim yang subur dan dapat dibuahi. Hanya orang tuanya yang tahu tentang ini, bahkan Jaejoong sebelumnyapun tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang intersex.

"Ya! Kalian segera bergegas masuk ke van. Kalian akan tampil dua jam lagi" teriak manager hyung pada YooSuMin, yang terlihat masih bersantai ria di ruang tengah dorm. Sang manager juga melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kamar tidur YunJae.

.

'Tok Tok Tok'

.

"Hey! Cepat keluar dari sana. Waktu kita tidak banyak"

Saat ini DBSK sedang bersiap manggung di MuBank dengan single terbaru mereka yaitu Bolero. YunJaeYooSuMin baru saja kembali dari Jepang untuk mempromosikan lagu tersebut. Setelah manggung di MuBank nanti. Manager hyung sudah berjanji akan memberi istirahat selama satu minggu pada mereka berlima yang langsung saja disambut dengan hati ikhlas oleh YunJaeYooSuMin.

"NE" teriak YunJae kompak dari dalam kamar.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, pabbo. Manager hyung sudah berteriak dari tadi" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tangan nakal Yunho yang bertengger di pinggang rampingnya, persis seperti anak koala yang sedang digendong induknya di punggung.

"Aish.. Jung Yunho. waktu kita tidak banyak. Kau ini seorang leader seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik. Bukan sebaliknya" ceramah namja cantik itu.

"Shirro. Terima penawaranku dulu, Boo" bukannya melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong, Yunho malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Jaejoong.

"Kau! Dasar beruang pervert sialan"

'DUAK'

Dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan, Jaejoong menendang tulang kering Yunho dari arah belakang. Lalu meninggalkan suaminya yang sedang merutuki aksi Jaejoong tersebut

"Aishh.. sakit sekali. Boo kau kejam" gerutu Yunho.

'

'Braakk'

'

"Kyaa.. hyung, kau mengagetkanku" dengan kasar Jaejoong menutup pintu mobilnya. Sampai membuat magnae DBSK itu kaget akibat aksi aneh Jaejoong yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Diam kau. Hyung ayo jalan" pertintah namja cantik itu seenaknya pada manager hyungnya.

"Mwo? Tapikan Yunh-"

"Ya sudah, aku akan berangkat sendiri" sela Jaejoong cepat.

"Ha~ah.. Ba-baiklah. Ayo berangkat" manager hyung menghela nafas beratnya. Ia tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya lead singer DBSK itu.

Sedangkan mereka meninggalkan…

"YAKKK… TUNGGU AKUU.." Yunho berlari mengejar van yang makin menjauh.

"Aigoo.. apa salahku? Memangnya tidak jika boleh aku ingin bercinta seharian dengan istriku sendiri?" gumam Yunho entah pada siapa.

Dengan langkah gontai, Yunho berjalan menuju garasi, ia memutuskan untuk membawa kendaraan pribadi. Tidak mungkin bukan jika seorang U-Know Yunho tertangkap basah naik bus umum, Yunho masih sayang nyawa dan wajah tampannya, dan tentu saja anak istrinya. dia masih ingat adanya sasaeng fans brutal.

"Boojae, kau tega sekali pada chagyamu" Yunho kembali bergumam dengan angin yang berhembus.

Saat ini namja tampan sedang berjalan menuju ruang ganti DBSK, namun saat hendak masuk ke ruangan Yunho berpapasan dengan Top Big Bang yang notabenenya sahabat istri Yunho.

"Yo Yunho! yah! Kenapa wajahmu masam seperti itu eoh?" Tanya Top.

"Ck, tanyakan saja pada sahabat cantikmu itu"

"Hahaha.. Jaejoong maksudmu? Ada masalah apa kau dengannya?"

"Huftt…Sebenarnya sudah seminggu yang lalu aku dan Jae merencanakan kegiatan liburan seminggu kami dengan Binnie."

Top mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung. "Lalu?"

"Lalu aku meminta untuk menunda keberangkatan kami sehari saja, kau tahu bukan kegiatan kami sangat padat, jadi yaa.. aku meminta sehari penuh pada Jaejoong untuk ehmm.. melayaniku. Tapi yang ada dia malah marah padaku" jelas Yunho dengan wajah lesunya.

"M-mwo? Kau menyuruhnya seperti itu? Astaga Yun.. ckckck apa kau tidak bisa menahan hasratmu sebentar saja hah?" Sembur Top.

Dia heran dengan Yunho yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat. Bagaimana bisa dia menyuruh Jaejoong menunda pertemuannya dengan buah hatinya demi melayani beruang mesum kelaparan ini. Tentu saja Jaejoong menolak. Ck, Top rasa otak Yunho sudah rusak.

"Wae? Dimana letak salahnya?" Tanya Yunho polos. Sedangkan Top sendiri sudah menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Tentu saja semuanya. Ibu mana yang mau dipisahkan dari buah hatinya demi melayani nafsu sesaat" entah kenapa melihat kepolosan-atau kebodohan- Yunho membuat darahnya naik sendiri.

"Kenapa kau ikut ikutan memojokkanku?" Tanya Yunho heran.

"Gezz..Begini saja, aku sarankan kau batalkan saja niat mesummu itu, sebelum Boojae-mu jatuh ke pelukan orang lain" mata Top yang diikuti mata Yunho melirik pada beberapa staff yang sedang menatap lapar pada Jaejoong.

"ANDWE!" teriak Yunho.

"Selamat berjuang bro" Top menepuk bahu Yunho dan pergi barlalu dari Yunho yang mendeath glare staff yang masih menatap lapar istri cantiknya itu.

"Ah! Yunho hyung sudah datang, ayo cepat. Make up-mu harus dibenahi" Seru Yoochun sambil mendorong Yunho ke ruang make up.

"Yeah! Kalian telah bekerja keras, dan aku ucapkan selamat liburan seminggu ke depan untuk kalian berlima" ucap manager hyung senang.

"Ne hyung" jawab YunJaeYooSuMin serempak.

"aaa.. aku ingin melakukan perjalanan wisata kuliner. Hohoho" celetuk Changmin.

"kalau aku ingin beramin game seminggu penuh, pasti menyenangkan" dan yang ini dari Junsu.

"Kalau kau Yoochun hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku ingin menjenguk keluargaku di Virginia"

"Bagaimana dengan Yu-" kata kata Junsu terpotong saat melihat adegan YunJae di depannya.

"Haa~h dasar YunJae" ucap YooSuMin kompak.

Sedangkan itu..

Tanpa banyak bicara Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju mobil Yunho. tentu Yunho masih sadar diri dimana mereka berada saat ini, maka demi itu ia menggunakan topi dan masker untuk Jaejoong.

"Y-YAH! Apa apaan kau Yunh? Le-lepashh..!" teriak Jaejoong begitu mereka telah keluar dari gedung KBS.

Seolah tuli, Yunho tidak mendengarkan teriakan Jaejoong, ia malah mendorong Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" bentak Jaejoong pada Yunho yang telah duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Begitukah sikap istri pada suaminya huh?" Tanya Yunho sarkastik.

Jaejoong membuang mukanya menghadap jendela. Ia akan diam jika Yunho sudah menyebutkan suami-istri dalam masalah mereka, dalam hati Jaejoongpun juga membenarkan perkataan Yunho barusan. Tidak sepantasnya seorang istri berkata kasar pada suami. Tapi tetap saja..

"Habisnya kau membuatku marah" Jaejoong berkata sambil menatap Yunho. matanya berkaca dengan wajah memerah. Seperti orang menahan tangis.

'Ha~aah'

Yunho menghela nafas berat, ia tahu Jaejoong itu sangat sensitive jika berada di dekatnya. Dan ujung ujungnya, Jaejoong yang akan menangis di depan Yunho.

Tangan Yunho yang semula memegang stir, kini beralih menangkup kedua pipi namja cantik itu. tatapannya memancarkan keteduhan dan cinta yang teramat besar. Lalu bibir hatinya bergerak menuju dahi Jaejoong, mengecup dahi mulus itu dan menyesap aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh orang terkasihnya.

"Kenapa menangis eoh?" Tanya Yunho saat mata musangnya melihat cairan bening merambat dipipi mulus Jung Jaejoong.

"Karena kau membuatku kesal, Bear hiks.."

"Miahae. Maafkan aku ne.. Yeobomu ini memang bodoh sudah membuat uri umma menangis" kata Yunho dengan nada penyesalan.

Jaejoong tersenyum, ia suka jika Yunho sudah berkata manis seperti itu. bukan kasar seperti tadi yang sejujurnya membuatnya ketakutan.

"Shirro.. aku tidak mau. Harus ada syaratnya"

"Mwo?" beo Yunho

"Ne, itu jika yeobo benar benar ingin dimaafkan" lihatlah! Mereka pasangan yang manis bukan..

"Arraseo.. jadi apa syaratnya nae anae(istriku)?" Tanya Yunho kalem.

"Kita pergi ke Gwangju. Berlibur dengan Binnie" ucap Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Arraseo, syarat anda akan saya penuhi. Tapi poppo dulu ne" dengan malu malu Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya mencium pipi Yunho. namun, belum juga bibir cherrynya mendarat, Yunho sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Eittss.. bukan disitu baby. Tapi disini" Yunho mengetuk ngetuk bibir hatinya, bertanda bahwa ia ingin Jaejoong mencium bibirnya.

CHUUP

"Hmmpptt..Yunh.." tangan Yunho bergerak cepat menekan tengkuk Jaejoong. Menahan namja cantik itu yang baru saja akan memutuskan tautan bibir mereka.

"cpk.. cpk.. eunggh Yunh.." erangan Jaejoong teredam karena ciuman tersebut. Ciuman mereka bertambah panas saat lidah Yunho berhasil menerobos pertahanan Jaejoong mengeksploitasi rongga mulut Jaejoong.

Tangan Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Yunho. Ia mulai kehabisan oksigen. Ck, Yunho benar benar kuat, sedangkan dia rasanya sudah mau mati saja.

"Haahh.. hahh..hah.." Yunho tersenyum geli melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah sempurna dengan bibir cherrynya yang bengkak terbuka lebar menghirup udara, ditambah lagi dengan mata sayunya yang menggoda. Cantik.

"Jja.. kita pulang ke rumah dan berkemas kemas ne?" kata Yunho yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari istrinya.

'BRUMM'

Mobil audi hitam yang begitu mewah berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup sederhana namun terlihat paling mewah di antara rumah lainnya. Seorang namja cantik yang menggunakan kaos v-neck bewarna biru tua yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu boot bewarna coklat itu turun dan berlari lari kecil menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut. Tak dipedulikannya namja tampan yang tampak kesusahan membawa tas ransel dan koper yang ukurannya lumayan besar itu.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Umma.. Joongie datang" Jaejoong mengetuk ngetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Dia benar benar merindukan Binnie, aegya kecilnya yang manis.

Pintu rumah terbuka, nampaklah sosok gadis cantik yang tengah menggendong balita mungil dalam dekapannya. Mata besarnya yang tak sebesar Jaejoong mengerjab ngerjab lucu melihat seorang namja cantik yang berada dihadapannya kini.

"Jaejoong oppaaa.." teriaknya girang dan langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jihyeee… aigoo Binniee.." Jaejoong membalas pelukan Jihye, dan mengambil Moonbin dari gendongan Jihye. Menciumi pipi gembil putra tampannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kerinduan.

"Kajja.. masuk oppa" titah Jihye.

"YA!Ya! Kalian kejam sekali melupakanku.." adu Yunho, lagi lagi ia merasa terlupakan. Huh, memang sudah nasib eoh.

Namun Jaejoong dan Jihye tetap tidak memperdulikan namja tampan itu yang kini sedang manyun manyun tidak jelas. Poor Appa..

"Ummaaa.. appaaa! Lihat, Jaejoong oppa datang" teriak Jihye pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Aigoo.. menantuku" umma Jung memeluk Jaejoong begitupula dengan appa Jung.

"Dimana Yunho, Jae?" Tanya appa Jung.

"Aku disini appa" sela Yunho cepat, dan bergantian memeluk orang tuanya.

"Umma rindu sekali dengan kalian. Kalian akan menginap kan?"

"Iya umma, aku dan Yunnie akan menginap disini selama satu minggu. Bolehkah?" jelas Jaejoong.

"Ya! Tentu saja boleh. Kalian ini anak umma saendiri" sembur Mrs. Jung.

"Hehehe.. gomawo umma" Jaejoong menyengir lebar, namun cengirannya segera hilang saat dirasakannya Moonbin sedang menarik narik kaos yang ia gunakan.

Dan Jaejoong tahu apa artinya. Apalagi kalau bukan minta disusui. Jangan heran kenapa Jaejoong bisa menyusui. Well, namja cantik itu bisa hamil dan melahirkan, tentu menyusui diapun juga bisa bukan? Sama seperti para ibu pada umumnya, dia memiliki kelenjar susu namun tidak terlalu kentara.

"sepertinya Binnie haus oppa"

"Kau susui saja, sayang" kata umma Jung.

Jaejoong mengangguk, lalu dia melorotkan sebelah bajunya agar MoonBin bisa meraup nipplenya beserta ASI Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak malu lagi pada mr & , Jihye, dan Yunho karena memang ia sudah sering menyusui MoonBin. Selama mereka berada di Seoul, umma Jung akan memberi susu formula rekomendasi dari dokter, dan kalau Jaejoong datang, dia tidak perlu memberi MoonBin susu formula.

" Yunho oppa, Bagaimana kalau besok kita piknik?" celetuk Jihye.

"Ne..ne.. Aigoo, dongsaengku pintar sekali" timpal Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi Jihye. Sedangkan yang dicubit hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yah! Jihye berbicara denganku Boo"

"Aku tidak peduli yeobo.." ucap Jaejoong manis.

"Baiklah. Terserah para yeoja sajalah"

Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho

"YAH! Aku namja Bearr.."

"Hahaha.." gelak tawapun memenuhi ruang keluarga di kediaman Keluarga Jung.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah bercanda gurau di ranjang bersama Moonbin, terlihat sekali raut wajahnya sangat bahagia. Sedangkan Moonbin sendiri sedang memenceti hidung dan bibr Jaejoong.

"Hahaha.. maem maem um..mma.." rancau Moonbin.

"Iya sayang, umma disini"

"Um..ma.. ummaa.."

Jaejoong yang gemas dengan bibir mungil anaknya yang bergerak gerakpun..

'CHUU'

Mencium bibir imut Moonbin.

"Wangi sekali anak umma ne.."

'Ceklek'

Pintu kamar mandi di ruang itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja tampan dengan handuk yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Kaos putih yang lumayan ketat dipadukan dengan celana panjang abu abu begitu pas melekat pada tubuh sempurnanya.

"Boo" kata Yunho.

"Yeobo" sahut Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah mandi?"

"Belum Yunnie, tadi aku baru saja membantu umma dan Jihye memasak untuk makan malam"

"Yasudah cepat mandi sayang, biar Binnie aku yang menjaganya"

"Eum.." angguk Jaejoong.

"Sini, sama appa sayang" kata Yunho sambil mengangkat tubuh Moonbin tinggi tinggi.

"Hahaha.. app..appa.."

"Sekali lagi jagoan kecil appa"

"A..ppaa.."

'Tak Tak Tak'

Suara pisau yang bergesekan dengan telenan menggema di dapur yang cukup mewah itu. seorang namja cantik dengan apron bunga melingkar manis di tubuh indahnya. tangannya dengan cekatan memotong daging dan sayur untuk menu piknik pagi ini.

"Jihye-ah. Garamnya habis, bisakah kau mengambil garam di lemari itu untukku?" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk lemari hijau di dekat Jihye.

"Ne oppa" Jawab Jihye yang saat itu sedang mencuci wortel. Sedangkan umma Jung sedang menyiapkan nasi dan roti.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat merasakan lengar kekar merengkuh pinggang rampingnya. Bulu kudunya meremang merasakan sapuan bibir Yunho pada tengkuk mulusnya.

"Yunnie! Lepaskan" tubuhnya memberontak menolak pelukan Yunho.

"Kau wangi Boojae"

"Kau bau Yunnie"

"Hihihi. Uppss.. aku tidak melihat fufufufu.." Jihye cekikikan sambil menatap jahil pasangan YunJae. Dan dihadiai death glare dari Yunho.

"Yunho-ah. Pergi sana, kau mengganggu pekerjaan istrimu" suruh umma Jung. Ia jengah melihat kelakuan putranya yang menempel seperti benalu.

"Ck, Umma menganggu saja" celetuk Yunho.

"Mwo? Yah! Yunnie kau tidak sopan sekali pada umma. Pergi tidak" marah Jaejoong. Ia sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho.

"Ayolah boo"

"Pergi Yunnie" Jaejoong mengacungkan pisau daging di hadapan Yunho.

"Y-Yah! Itu bahaya.."

"Biar, kalau perlu aku cincang sekalian kau. Pergi sana" ketus Jaejoong.

"Ne.. ne aku pergi, sensitive sekali sih. Kau lagi PMS ya?" goda Yunho.

"YAH!" Yunho buru buru lari dari dapur sebelum pisau daging itu mendarat di lehernya.

"Kyaaa.. indahnya" seru Jihye. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar menyesapi aroma menenangkan dari bunga bunga yang berhamparan di padang bunga.

Inilah tempat piknik keluarga Jung, di puncak padang bunga yang berlokasi di pedalaman Gwangju. Yunho menatap tempat itu teduh, pikirannya melayang ke beberapa tahun silam, saat ia melamar Jaejoong disini.

"Yeobo, sedang apa?" suara lembut Jaejoong mengintrupsi lamunan Yunho. Yunho melihat istrinya bediri di sampingnya sedang menggendong buah hati mereka.

"Ap..ppaa" tangan Moonbin menggapai gapai tangan Yunho. minta digendong.

"Hup! Iya anak nakal, kemari kau" canda Yunho.

"Aku sedang memikirkan moment saat aku melamarmu disini, Boo" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum hangat pada namja cantik itu.

BLUSHH

"A-aku juga yeobo" ucap Jaejoong pelan dengan wajah memerah malu.

"HEY Kalian! Cepat kemari. Bantu kami menata barang barang" teriak appa Jung.

"NE"

"Mashitta.." ucap appa Jung tiba tiba.

"Tentu saja, itu Joongie yang membuatnya langsung suamiku"

"Benakah? Wahh, kau beruntung sekali Yunho hahaha"

"Ne appa. Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikinya"

"Arra..arra.. aku mengerti kau beruntung oppa, jadi berhentilah memamerkan kemesraan kalian di depanku. Membuat iri saja" sindir Jihye.

"Makanya, cepat cari kekasih sana" ucap Jaejoong.

"Tidak boleh. Jihye masih kecil" sahut Yunho.

"Yah! Aku sudah besar oppa"

"Ayo berofoto" Kata Mr. Jung tiba tiba.

"ayo ayo. Jarang jarang kita bisa berkumpul seperti ini" ucap Mrs. Jung.

Yunho memposisikan kamera tepat di depan mereka, lalu ia menyalakan timer otomatis. Dan segera berlari di samping Jaejoong dan anaknya.

' tek tek tek Ceklik'

" Indahnya.. Umma akan mencetaknya sebesar mungkin"

"Joongie minta ne umma?"

"tentu chagy" jawab Umma Jung sambil mengelus kepala menantunya itu.

Dan sehari penuh keluarga Jung mengahbiskan waktu untuk bersama, menikmati moment moment langka yang menyenangkan.

Tak terasa ini adalah hari keenam Yunho dan Jaejoong berada di Gwangju. Itu berarti besok pagi mereka sudah harus kembali beraktivitas di Seoul. Jaejoong yang masih tidak rela meninggalkan Moonbinpun merengek kepada Yunho untuk jalan jalan bertiga ke taman Gwangju di malam hari.

Dan disinilah pasangan YunJae dengan buah hati mereka berada, di tempat yang dieluh eluh kan oleh Jaejoong. Taman yang berdekatan dengan sungai kecil di Gwangju.

"Yunnie.."

"Hmm?" Yunho hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Jaejoong. Hidungnya menyesap dalam aroma shampoo rambut Jaejoong dari belakang. Wangi.

"Yunnie.. bagaimana kalau kita bawa saja Binnie ke Seoul. Ne?"

"…."

"Yunnie? Kenapa tidak menjawabku?" kata Jaejoong sedikit merajuk.

"Dengar Boo. Aku mempunyai alasan untuk itu"

"..."

"Yang pertama, pekerjaan kita yang sangat padat, siapa yang akan mengurus Binnie nantinya? Maid? Baby sitter? Aku tidak ingin anakku di urus oleh orang lain, Boo. Aku hanya ingin Binnie di urus oleh keluarganya. Apa kau ingin jika Binnie besar nanti ia lebih dekat dengan maid dari pada kita dan keluarganya?"

" Yang kedua, Udara di Gwangju jauh lebih baik dari pada Seoul, aku ingin Binnie hidup sehat tanpa racun racun memenuhi tubuhnya. Dan aku yakin, umma dan appa akan menjaga Binnie dengan baik, mengajarinya beretika santun, karena disini jauh dari bar dan kenakalan remaja di kota besar Seoul."

"Dan yang terakhir, inilah alasanku yang paling kuat mempertahankan Binnie untuk tetap disini. Masyarakat. Kita harus menunggu Binnie tumbuh besar dan menjadi namja yang hebat, mampu berpikir dengan akal sehat. Menerima bahwa orang tuanya adalah pasangan sesama jenis, aku tidak ingin Binnie menjadi tertekan karena gunjingan dan cibiran dari masyarakat karena orang tuanya. Bukan, bukan karena aku malu ataupun tidak ingin menunjukkan istri dan anakku pada public, tapi itu karena aku tidak ingin istri dan anakku terluka karena 'mereka'. Kumohon, kumohon mengertilah Boo. Aku janji, nanti suatu saat yang tepat aku akan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa, Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Moonbin adalah orang terkasih dan milik Jung Yunho seorang.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar berhadapan dengannya, jari lentik nan tegasnya menyeka air mata Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong menangis dalam diam sedari tadi.

"Mianhae, jangan menangis ne. Aku jadi merasa menjadi kepala rumah tangga yang buruk untuk kalian"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menggelengkan kelapanya.

"Tidak Bear, kau bukan imam yang buruk untuk kami. Kau hebat, sangat hebat malah. Seharusnya aku sadar apa yang kau lakukan selama ini untuk kebahagiaan kami. Aku minta maaf karena sifatku yang kekanakan" Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dan mencium punggung tangan Yunho.

"Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Yunnie"

"Nado, jeongmal saranghae nae Boojaejoongie" balas Yunho sambil mengecup dahi Jaejoong pelan.

TAMAT

(A/n:Gaje banget yaa? Wkwkwk mianhae. Dini hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada di otak saja XD dan inilah hasilnya :D mian kalau banyak typo nee.. jangan lupa Review. Kritik dan saran sangat di perlukan. Kamsahamnidaaaa… /tebar bunga/)


End file.
